


The Beach House

by surrealsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealsoo/pseuds/surrealsoo
Summary: To escape their monotonous life in the city, Jongin and Kyungsoo can finally take their long awaited trip to the beach house.





	The Beach House

As Kyungsoo opened his eyes, streams of light pouring through his window shined beautiful aqua blue lines throughout the desolate room. The sound of waves outside crashing against the shore and washing back into the ocean as seagulls chirped mirthfully made the atmosphere feel even more tranquil. Just as he lifted his body and indolently kicked his legs to the side of the bed, he could smell the scent of bacon and eggs wafting through the air. He rose to his feet and walked over to the kitchen, where he saw his handsome lover, Jongin, cooking in nothing but his boxers and an apron. His dark brown locks hung over his eyes and his thick lips parted slightly as he focused on the task at hand.

Kyungsoo sat at the table and watched quietly in wonder, questioning how a living soul could be so perfect. Kyungsoo suspected Jongin didn’t realize that he was there because when he turned around his eyebrows shot up and his eyes shined happily as if he was a child receiving a gift on christmas. He came up to Kyungsoo with the brightest smile and hugged him from behind while Kyungsoo let out a content sigh due to the warmth enveloping him. Kyungsoo could feel his breath on his neck while he caressed his body in slow motions and softly kissed him on the cheek. Kyungsoo let out another sigh and melted into his hands; tilting his head back to plant a kiss upon his lips.

“I made breakfast for you, Soo.” Jongin whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear as he continued to hold him in his arms.

“Mmmm,” Kyungsoo replied, completely in bliss. Jongin eventually released Kyungsoo from his grasp and Kyungsoo let out a small grunt, upset at the lack of attention he was now receiving. Jongin grabbed a plate from the counter, sat it in front of Kyungsoo and gave him another gentle kiss on his cheek. Kyungsoo didn’t even want the food anymore, He would much rather have Jongin’s lips on his. Jongin walked away and grabbed a plate for himself and returned to sit beside Kyungsoo. Jongin started to eat, but stopped as he felt a familiar pair of eyes staring at him. He looked up from his food and stared back into his lover’s eyes

“What?” Jongin asked teasingly.

“I love you so much,” Kyungsoo replied with a soft smile.

“I love you, too,” Jongin placed a soft finger on the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose, “now eat.” He turned back to his food and continued to eat as Kyungsoo did the same. They were at Jongin’s beach house, alone for the weekend, running away from work and responsibility. They always planned to come here one day but the circumstances were never in order; not until yesterday’s evening.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo had been driving for hours. Kyungsoo used three of his vacation days at work and Jongin had a few days off, so they decided to go and spend their time together alone in solitary. Kyungsoo rested his head against the window and watched as the street lights rushed pass. He thought of all the things they could do together, such as eating a nice home cooked meal with candles and music or taking a walk on the shore as they watch the stars glimmer in the distance. Giving each other a full body massage or even taking a relaxing bath together that would later lead to more.

At home in Seoul they rarely saw each other; having to go their separate ways for work and meeting up at night for a quick dinner, until they eventually had to sleep and wake up to the same cycle. Everyday before Jongin headed to work, Kyungsoo would kiss him and tell him to have a good day, and on occasion, remind him of their vacation to the beach house. Jongin would nod and hold him in his embrace, tight as if he could leave him at any moment; eventually having to let go so that he doesn’t miss his train. Kyungsoo would shout his final “I love you” down the corridor as Jongin swiftly walked out the door; only turning back to give Kyungsoo a heart over his head. Kyungsoo would smile and watch Jongin until he was out of sight and then turn to his bedroom to get ready for work.

Dinner was when they shared the activities of their day; the antics that happened in the office, what they ate for lunch, or even their feelings during the day. When Jongin would have an exceptionally long day he would walk up to Kyungsoo as he chopped up vegetable to put into whatever concoction he was making that night; resting his head on his shoulder as he let out a weary sigh. Kyungsoo would swivel around in his arms and plant a kiss on his lips while humming pleasantly. They would stay like that, huddled up together like penguins with the occasional peck on the lips, until the beep of the oven timer got them out of their trance.

After dinner they would rarely ever have time to cuddle on the couch with a movie or even have an intimate conversation about anything other than work. They would take a quick shower together before heading to bed. Kyungsoo would wrap himself around Jongin as he tried to shuffle into a comfortable position. Breathing down his neck and squeezing him slightly once he finally settled. With the final “I love you” of the day, they would drift off to sleep expecting the same routine tomorrow. 

Until the day finally came! Jongin burst into the house with rental car keys dangling from his hand and exclaimed, “Pack you bags, Soo! We’re finally going to the beach house!” Kyungsoo burst out of their bedroom, bag already packed and rushed over to him with open arms. Kyungsoo planted the warmest kiss on Jongin’s lips as he held him tight in his arms and wiggled with excitement. Jongin eventually broke the hug and smiled at his goofy boyfriend before grabbing his hand and leading them both out the door. Kyungsoo squealed with excitement as he skipped down the corridor to the car with Jongin trailing behind him. When they got to the car they threw their bags in the trunk with an air of urgency and shuffled over to get in the car. As they closed the door behind them they looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

“To new adventures?”

“To new adventures.”

 

Jongin pulled up to the beach house and cut the engine. It was already dark and the stars in the sky were glimmering brightly. The moon shined down on the sea giving it an almost picturesque feeling. The atmosphere was tranquil and quiet, and it felt as if all the worries in the world had melted away. Kyungsoo thought it was beautiful. He could never see the stars in the city, nor did he ever have the time to check. The silence put him at peace. Jongin grabbed his hand and planted a placid kiss on his forehead before letting go and leaving the car. Kyungsoo followed, running into the house completely neglecting his bags in the trunk. He looked at his surroundings, the interior was even more gorgeous. The house was small with windows lining the walls. The furniture was white as well as the walls and it felt as if they were on a cloud in heaven. The kitchen which was off to the left, only separated by a pony wall, was quaint; it's wooden cabinets with a wooden dining table in the center gave it an old fashioned but refined look. Kyungsoo walked into bedroom and his eyes lit up. There, in the center of the room, sat a king sized bed draped with a red blanket and heart shaped pillows; rose petals covered both the bed and the floor. Jongin walked in behind Kyungsoo, placing his hands around his waist before whispering in his ear, “do you like it?” Kyungsoo was overjoyed. Not knowing how to put his happiness into words, he kissed Jongin passionately on the lips. Jongin kissed back, pulling him so close they could feel each other’s heartbeats. 

“Did you do this? When did you find the time to do this?” Kyungsoo asked finally releasing himself from Jongin’s lips. Jongin ignored him and smirked, starting to push him to the bed.

“Do you want the first surprise of our weekend?” Jongin asked, looming over Kyungsoo as he sat on the bed. 

“First? I-” Jongin cut off Kyungsoo’s statement with a perfervid kiss while he pushed him against the bed and straddled him. Their toungues twirled and swivled together, long stings of saliva sliding down their chins in this heated demonstration of affection. Jongin reached for the hem of his lover’s shirt and pulled it up to reveal his soft tummy glistening with sweat and his small pink nipples that sat there waiting to be ravished by Jongin’s wanting tongue. Jongin was the first to break the kiss, lifting Kyungsoo’s shirt over his head and proceeding to lick and suck at his now hard nipples. Kyungsoo whimpered and squirmed under Jongin, his face turning hot and red from the intense pleasure of Jongin’s actions. He continued sucking on one bud and rubbing the other with his index and middle finger as the man under him let out explicit moans and whines. Kyungsoo was becoming impatient, rutting up against Jongin’s bottom, earning a soft groan from the younger. Jongin crashed the two’s lips back together, fervidly kissing the other as he unbuckled his pants and removed them with expeditious haste. Taking no time to rest Jongin dropped down to Kyungsoo member and held his clothed dick in his warm hands. He looked up at his boyfriend, seeing his mouth opened slightly and eyes closed with the look of pure serenity on his face, before placing his tongue on Kyungsoo hard dick and licking a stripe up the shaft. Kyungsoo let out a soft whimper, jutting up in Jongin’s mouth with vigor in the hopes of creating more friction. Jongin held down his antsy boyfriend’s hips with one hand on his abdomen and continued to moisten Kyungsoo’s boxers before pulling them down slightly to reveal Kyungsoo’s hard cock. Jongin placed a soft kiss on the head of Kyungsoo’s penis, earning a shy giggle from the other followed by an attempt to rut up into Jongin’s mouth that was stifled by the hand on his abdomen. Kyungsoo let out a needy whimper that was quickly replaced with a satisfied moan as Jongin took him into his maw. Jongin placed his tongue on the underside of Kyungsoo’s dick as he sucked and bobbed his head in a repeated rhythm. Kyungsoo was in full bliss, throwing his head back and moaning Jongin’s name into the air. Jongin hummed, sending the vibrations to Kyungsoo’s dick in the process, which made him curse under his breath. He grabbed Jongin’s hair and pulled him up from his dick with lewd pop and whipped the saliva sliding down Jongin’s chin. Jongin’s lips were swollen and red, slightly agape as he tried to breathe with Kyungsoo’s hand holding his neck at such an impossible angle, Kyungsoo couldn’t help to latch himself onto his lover’s lips, shoving his tongue down his throat as they both let out wanton moans. Jongin parted first, catching a short breath before going down to Kyungsoo’s dick for another go. Kyungsoo threw his head back, embracing Jongin’s warmth around him once again. 

“Mmm, i love you so much,” Kyungsoo breathed out, grabbing Jongin’s hair and pushing him down harshly on his dick. Jongin gagged loudly, trying to breathe through his nose as Kyungsoo held him down on his hard cock. He kept him down for only a few seconds and released his hands from the confines of Jongin’s hair. Jongin released Kyungsoo dick from his mouth and tried to catch his breath, a string of saliva being the only thing connecting the two.

“Fuck.” Jongin groaned out as he palmed himself through his jeans and kissed up Kyungsoo’s shaft, up to his chest, then finally to his neck where he latched on, sucking and nibbling a bit until he left a satisfying mark . He then went back down to his dick, taking it back in in one swift motion. Jongin lifted his fingers and put them up to Kyungsoo’s lips, urging for him to suck them. Kyungsoo slid two between his lips, sucking and swirling his tongue around the digits, secretly wishing it was Jongin’s cock instead. With Jongin’s fingers in his mouth and lips around his cock, Kyungsoo was on the edge. But after so many months of going untouched he didn't want this moment to end. He tried to pull Jongin off but he kept going, slurping and licking his length feverishly, desperately trying to get his partner off. Kyungsoo’s fortissimo moans and whimpers came out even louder as Jongin started to rub his saliva coated finger on Kyungsoo's tight rim. Jongin slowly inserted a finger, thrusting it in and out until he found the spot he was looking for; he knew he found it when Kyungsoo belt out a loud drawn out “fuck!” as he lifted his hips into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin pushed his hips down once again and shot his other hand up to rub Kyungsoo’s hard nipples. Kyungsoo was feeling straight ecstasy, tears starting to form in his eyes as he neared his climax.

“Jongin i’m close!” Kyungsoo moaned as Jongin continued to thrust his fingers into him, hitting his prostate every time. Jongin popped up from Kyungsoo’s dick, kissing up his neck where he whispered, “come for me baby,” before shoving in another finger and fucking them into him apacely. Kyungsoo let out a shrill scream, grabbing for his dick and pumping with Jongin’s same pace. With a final cry of Jongin’s name, Kyungsoo came white ropes of cum all over his bare chest. 

Still clinging to Jongin, eyes half lidded with fatigue, he channelled the last bit of energy he had and placed his hand near Jongin’s clothed hard on. Jongin giggled at his boyfriend’s jaded movement, kissing him on the cheek before sinking down on the bed letting Kyungsoo’s head rest against his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, babe, go to sleep,” Jongin stroked Kyungsoo’s hair as he softly grumbled under his breath.

“But, i want to-” He was so exhausted he couldn’t even finish his sentence. Before he knew it he was already starting to doze off. Wrapping his arms around jongin’s waist and nuzzling his head against his neck. Kyungsoo let out a soft “I love you” before falling into a deep slumber.

 

Jongin gathered their plates, put them in the sink and turned to Kyungsoo with a bright smile. He smiled back putting his head in his hands and cocking his head to the side in a flirty manner. Jongin giggled at his silly boyfriend and replied with a similar gesture. They sat like that, posing and giggling at each other, love and trust floating in the air until Kyungsoo finally broke the moment by being the first to speak.

“You said last night was only the first surprise, right?” Kyungsoo stood up to meet his boyfriend halfway as he walked over to place his hands around his waist in a strong embrace.

“Mhm,” Jongin hummed into his shoulder, not giving much details. Kyungsoo wasn’t satisfied with the answer. Instead of pushing him off and asking him what’s the other surprises, he decided to let Jongin rest on his shoulder, his svelte body pressed firmly to his. After awhile of standing in the kitchen pressed against each other, suddenly Jongin released Kyungsoo from his grasp and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“What do you want to do now, Soo?” Kyungsoo looked past him staring out the window before him, how much he wanted to walk along that beach. Feel the sand between his toes and have the waves crash against his legs when he walked too close to the shore. Feel the sun beat against his skin and the gentle breeze whisp his hair in the direction of the sea. Kyungsoo sensed that Jongin could hear his thoughts when he pressed his lips against Kyungsoo ear to softly whisper, “you want to go out to the beach, hm?” Kyungsoo nodded, now shifting his gaze from the window to Jongin’s glistening skin. Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed before but they were both particularly sweaty. After standing in the hot kitchen, huddled together as the rays of sun shined on their bodies from the window, it was expected that their bodies would be damp with perspiration. Kyungsoo took Jongin’s face into his hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips before saying, “yeah, but first, let’s take a bath.”

It was the first time Kyungsoo had seen the bathroom since they’ve been there and it was absolutely magnificent. It wasn’t particularly huge or interesting but the limestone counter sink with a large mirror lined with sparkly lights and a bathtub large enough to fit two grown adults, made Kyungsoo feel like he was living in luxury. Jongin sat at the edge of tub, sticking his hand into the running bath water to see if the temperature was adequate enough for the two men. The tub slowly filled and when it was to his liking he turned off the faucet and poured in a bottle of bubble bath he had sitting on the floor beside him. He reached over to grab Kyungsoo, guiding him to the bathtub where they both removed their undergarments before submerging themselves in the warm water. Kyungsoo laid recumbent on Jongin’s lean frame as he washed his body and kissed down the expense of his neck. He was so comfortable in Jongin’s arms he nearly dozed off while Jongin continued to plant soft kisses on his face, hair, and anywhere his lips could reach without moving. Kyungsoo hummed sinking closer into Jongin and laying his head back against his shoulder so he could reach his lips. They kissed deeply this time, Kyungsoo moaning into his mouth as he flipped his entire body so that he faced Jongin. He was the first to pull away from the kiss, smiling deviously as he grabbed a hand full of bubbles and blew then into Jongin’s face.

“Hey!” Jongin scoffed, retaliating by blowing another hand full of bubbles in Kyungsoo’s direction. Kyungsoo laughed and splashed water in Jongin’s face which earned a surprised gasp from the other. Kyungsoo just laughed harder, throwing his head back as he gasped for air. The moment was short lived since Jongin splashed water right back at him, sarcastically laughing at Kyungsoo’s less amused expression. They played in the bath for a while, blowing bubbles at each other and splashing water in their faces until their hands and feet turned pruny.

“We should get out now,” Jongin said as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s hands and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. He got out first, going to grab a towel for him and another for Kyungsoo. He wrapped Kyungsoo in the towel and gave him another peck on the nose before going to drain the tub. When they left the bathroom they saw that the sun was still high in the sky, beating down on the earth and bathing it with it’s warmth. Jongin guided Kyungsoo to the bedroom and kissed him softly on the neck before opening up the armoire to look for an outfit to wear. They both decided to throw on a pair of jean shorts and a loose fitting button down shirt. They helped each other button their shirts before throwing on a pair of sandals and walking out the room. Suddenly, Jongin stopped and gasped.

“Oh! I forgot something, wait here.” He ran back into the room and was out again in a matter of seconds. Kyungsoo was confused but didn’t think much about it; his mind was set on the beach. Kyungsoo ruffled Jongin’s hair and placed his head on his shoulder before they ambled out the house, hand in hand. 

As they walked down the beach, Kyungsoo couldn't help to look at his magnificent boyfriend. The sun shined down on his fluffy brown hair and beautiful sun kissed skin. He squinted his eyes to try and shield them from the giant ball of gas in sky and the way his nose scrunched up when the sun was being exceptionally unbearable made Kyungsoo chuckle. 

“Do you want to go sit in the shade, babe,” Kyungsoo started going to stroke Jongin’s locks with his long nimble fingers, “you seem to be having issues right now.”

“I’m fine,” Jongin said, still scrunching his face at the sun’s rays. Having Jongin here with him was much more entertaining than he imagined. Kyungsoo chuckled again and moved over to block his boyfriend’s path, placing his arms around his neck and kissing him gingerly on the lips. Jongin looked down at his adorable boyfriend, the look of pure love and affection shining in his eyes. Jongin opened his mouth to speak, but kyungsoo was already off; running down the beach screaming madly into the sky. Jongin just followed quietly behind and watched lovingly as Kyungsoo ran up to the shore when the waves went into the water and quickly ran away screaming when they came crashing back. He did it again and again and again, his laugh becoming more boisterous as time went on. Eventually Kyungsoo came running back, sweating and smiling from ear to ear.

“Are you having fun?” Jongin asked looking down at Kyungsoo amusingly after he slumped forward into his torso. Kyungsoo just nodded his head, looking up at his boyfriend with his huge, shiny doe eyes. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s heart beat against his ear which caused his breathe to become calmer and more composed. Jongin always had that effect on him, keeping him grounded at times when he felt unhinged. It was silent now, the only sound being the waves and their breathes as they inhaled and exhaled. Jongin was the first to break the silence. 

“Do you want your second surprise of our weekend, baby?” He asked, taking Kyungsoo’s hands into his.

“Of course!” Kyungsoo replied, planting a gentle kiss on Jongin’s lips. While gazing into Jongin’s eyes he watched as he got down on one knee, reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black box. 

“Do Kyungsoo, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my husband?” Kyungsoo was in shock. They've been dating for over 6 years but the last thing he expected was for Jongin to propose, especially at this time in their life. Although they’re always caught up with work and trying to have enough money to live, he knew that they could make it work. If they could find the time to come  _ here _ , find the time to spend every second together with nothing but love and comfort floating in the air; they could make it work. They  _ will _ make it work. Kyungsoo pushed Jongin to the ground in a fit of excitement.

“You fool!” He then straddled Jongin as he lied on the ground, beating on his chest as he weeped.

“Of course I’ll marry you, idiot!” Jongin reached up to wipe Kyungsoo’s tears and kissed him warmly on the lips. Kyungsoo touched the hand on his cheek longingly as the tear continued to flow. He crashed down on his, now, fiance and cuddled up against him in the warm white sand. They stayed like that, the waves crashing beside them and the seagulls singing merrily above them. Jongin stroked his Kyungsoo’s hair while whispering soft I love you's  into his ear; feeling the rise and fall of Kyungsoo’s chest with every breath he took. He hadn’t notice how long they’ve been there until the sun started to set; the orangey red and yellow shadows shining on his fiance’s resting face.

“Babe,” Jongin whispered softly while gazing down at the love of his life. 

“Mm?” a sleepy Kyungsoo answered back, still cuddled up between Jongin’s legs.

“Do you want your third surprise of our weekend?” Kyungsoo shot his head up and looked down at Jongin with urgency shining in his eyes.

“Do you even need to ask?” With a sly smile, Jongin rose up, lifted Kyungsoo into his arms bridal style, and started for the door. Kyungsoo giggled gaily and wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck as they headed over to have another impassioned night in the beach house.


End file.
